


I Hate The Domestic Life (But Not Really)

by sly_fck



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Minnesota Wild, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sly_fck/pseuds/sly_fck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Zucker's life is really difficult. Only it's not because there's Darcy.</p>
<p>...Or maybe that's the other way around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate The Domestic Life (But Not Really)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).



> So BessyBoo somehow talked me around to this pairing and then we both agreed there should me millions of words about them and domestic life and their personalities and many things. This is not that fic. Mostly I'm posting this because I can.
> 
> Also, no beta. All mistakes are totally me.

Jason stops almost as soon as he has the door open. The nice clean apartment he'd left behind now looks like a war zone. He'd only been gone fifteen minutes. Twenty tops. How the hell?

 

And then he hears the humming of Taylor Swift's latest hit from the kitchen. And realizes. "Darcy. What the fuck."

 

Darcy sticks his head around the doorway to look towards the front door and grins, unrepentant. "I packed for the road trip." He replies, proud of himself.

 

Jason wants to cry. "Did you blow something up in the process?"

 

"No?" There's a sudden beeping from the kitchen as the smoke alarm starts to go off and Darcy curses before disappearing again. Just as well. Jason severely tempted to try and strangle him.

 

He finally gives in and steps the rest of the way into the apartment and closes the door. He has to place his feet carefully not to step on coats and bags. The only luggage not in multiple pieces, it seems, is their gear bags.

 

Jason  briefly, briefly considers putting things in order but he still has an armful of groceries that he went out for.  He steps over everything and gets I tithe kitchen in time to see Darcy sadly dump whatever he'd been cooking into the trash. He sets down the bags and waits.

 

"I think it managed to burn the noodles this time." Darcy is still staring forlornly at the package of Ramen.

 

Jason does not facepalm. But only by a narrow margin of self control. "Go sit somewhere away from cooking implements while I put this away and make lunch."

 

He watches Darcy bite back the smarties retort he knows he wants to make for fear of not actually being fed.

 

Jason finishes up a simple tomato basil pasta dish and eyes Darcy until he sets the table. Once they're both seated and starting to eat Jason hears it. And his blood runs a little cold. "Is that the dryer running?" He asks, not really wanting an answer.

 

Darcy brightens, "Yes! I did the dirty laundry so we could come back to clean clothes after the trip." He's all but wagging his nonexistent tail and Jason really doesn't want to make Darcy sad. But.

 

"I thought we agreed you weren't allowed to do that anymore."

 

"It was only one load!" Darcy protests.

 

Great. That means the colors and whites are in together. Oh god. Hopefully he didn't bleach everything. "Eat your food." Jason finally says, forcing himself to concentrate on his own plate.

 

Darcy shrugs and eats. Jason finishes first and goes off to wash what dishes he did use and distract himself a little longer. He washes Darcy’s as well and then when he has nothing left to clean in the kitchen goes to find Darcy again.

 

Darcy is in the hallway where the laundry closet is and staring down at the open washer. “What…” He doesn’t finish the question as Darcy stares at him sadly.

 

“I think I ruined this load.” Darcy is so obviously sad about it that Jason feels like getting upset would just be kicking him when he’s down. He reaches out and tugs Darcy into a hug.

 

“It’s okay, babe.” He kisses the side of his boyfriend’s head and sighs. “Did you nap?”

 

Darcy shakes his head and Jason leads him around the mess and off towards their bedroom. The undress each other slowly and press soft, sweet kisses to exposed skin as they settle under the covers in their underwear. Darcy pushes and shoves until Jason is arranged to his satisfaction and climbs on top to grin down at him, arms crossed on Jason’s chest.

 

“Do you want something?” Jason watches the urge to be sappy come and go on Darcy’s face before he gets kissed. They make out slowly, not really starting anything and Jason contemplates doing just that. Eventually they settle into each other even more fully and drift off. As they do, Jason can't help but admit to himself that he wouldn't change a thing about their lives. So he supposes it's all good.

  
  



End file.
